Albie Neuenworth
Albert James Neuenworth (previously Mitchell), called Albie, is a character that got his start on the series Tainted Love, then on the series, Resort, and now on Harpers Falls. He is played by Scott Michael Foster, best known for his role of evil Wick Briggs on the series, Blood and Oil. "When I joined as Albie," Scott said, "I was still working on Blood and Oil, and I realized that Albie is the exact polar opposite of Wick. While Wick wants everything handed to him on a silver platter, Albie works hard for what he is looking for. He succeeds in this venture with his husband, his rewarding work, and the respect that Wick could only envy. I love playing a very multifaceted person like Albie. He's a lot of fun." Snarky and sarcastic news writer Albie Neuenworth may look like a fragile person, and in a way, he can be shy to those he does not know very well, but don't let appearances fool you. However, if you look under the skin, you'll see a very ferocious and determined customer who has taken some of the worst blows life can deal and still rebound back better than ever. Despite his snarky and sarcastic nature, he does tend to feel things emotionally, and has sensitive feelings at times. When he lashes out, he tends to speak in Ghetto-Fab talk (from his time in Los Angeles' gay scene before his marriage to Jason). Born in Ottawa, Illinois, a city midway between the Quad Cities and Chicago, Albie's parents had died when he was very young. His older sister, Joan, had taken over as his parental figure. His loyalty to Joan was legendary. They would later move to the small town of Blair Nebraska, a northern suburb of Omaha, where he finished high school with honors. After the death of another relative, they were left a large fortune. Joan then sent Albie to college at UCLA. While there, although he never thought he would be, he became a frat brother and gained several close friends. Friends whom he considers family to this very day. During those days, he met his best friend, Darren D'Aiterio and the man who he would later marry, Jason Mitchell. Both of them, as well as Rusty Brown; Zachary Janson and Aaron Atherton and the rest of their fraternity would defend Albie to the death. Albie was their beloved brother, and the guys were a veritable ARMY when his well-being was threatened. The Frat as a whole had made a promise to Joan that Albie would never be left alone in the crowd and that they would love him, care for him and protect him. While the entire fraternity protect and love Albie, his two closest friends, Darren and Jason are most protective of him. It was during that time that he also met Jennifer Barrett. She had faked liking him, due to her not wanting to risk the wrath of his fraternity (which didn't faze her), but she had always hated him. She literally tripped him on his first day at UCLA, as she was coming back from one of her sexual encounters with one of the administrators. Craig Summerwell, the President of his fraternity, was none too thrilled with her antics and made it clear what he thought of her. Of course, she chose to ignore his wrath. He hated her as well, because she would usually cause him to have a sick headache. He has a tendency to get very severe migraine headaches, which had caused him to be hospitalized when he was a child (this was due to an illness he had when he was a baby), which is why Joan was so concerned for his welfare. It was also with that in mind that the fraternity made the promise to Joan. While in college, he was involved in writing and journalism. He worked at ABC in Hollywood as a writer, while he was still in college, and also worked for the news organizations as a free lancer. After college, he remained with ABC for a number of years. After Elixir, the restaurant where Jason and Darren worked at, which he and his sister frequented, since it was near their apartment, closed down, he and Jason, whom he had fallen in love with while in college, made it official and got married in Los Angeles, shortly before Proposition Eight was implemented. On a lovely moonlit beach in Venice, Jason would propose in the most romantic way to Albie. He would accept immediately. The only witnesses they had at that time were Darren, Joan, and Darren's girlfriend, Libby Smas-D'Aiterio. Their marriage is a sound one and Jason has his own name for Albie, he calls him "Bae". When Prop Eight was overturned, the two had a more formal ceremony in Los Angeles, where the entire fraternity was invited. Screenwriter Jamie Minzell Crawford, a fellow writer from Los Angeles, was also invited. Albie and Libby had always gotten along, as they could be both snarky and sarcastic, and they could comment on the most mundane things like a Greek chorus. They are very good friends. In fact, it was through Albie that Libby had met Darren in the first place. After a stint in Orlando, where he worked at WFTV, the ABC affiliate in Orlando, he, Jason, Libby and Darren (who had finally married in Orlando) moved to New York City, where they shared a loft apartment together. Albie worked at ABC's headquarters, where he was a news writer. When Jason, Darren and Libby gained a job at Aaron's new restaurant in Boston, they jumped at the chance. Albie got a job at WBZ, the CBS affiliate in Boston. ABC let him out of his contract, and gave him a generous package, and waived the no-compete clause. They knew his talent and that he was an asset to any news organization. The four found a new loft on Commonwealth Avenue, and they gained new friends in Violet Harper and her friends Lois and Lucia Jensen, who lived in a nearby loft. They also gained friends in the rest of the Harper family. Sadly, they also had to contend with their mutual enemy, Jennifer. She still gives him a sick headache, but he can handle her, since his medical issues with headaches are not as bad as they were when he was younger. One headache however led him to have to have some non-invasive surgery. The operation was a success and Albie is quite well and back in the swing of things. Recently, Joan moved to Boston after living in LA for a number of years. She immediately placed Jennifer on warning saying that she had not mess with her brother, or there will be hell to pay. Naturally, Jennifer refused to listen. Albie's catch phrase to Jennifer is: "You give me a sick headache, Barrett!" However, Jennifer drove Jason out of Boston out of sheer spite, moving him to Anniston, Alabama; and broke Albie's heart. To help with the storm of breakup, Zachary, who had always loved him, helped to comfort him. Albie knows that Jason isn't at fault, and he still maintains ties with him, talking with him constantly. Jason now works in Jacksonville, Alabama, at a restaurant near the Jacksonville State University campus, and is happy. Albie and Jason divorced amicably and they are closer friends than ever. As the year ends, Albie, back to his usual mood, is finding a way to smile again, and with Zach (whom he calls Zachie) by his side, life will be much better for the reporter. Category:Characters Category:Harper family allies Category:Characters from other stories Category:Associates of the Harper family